The aims of this project are to determine whether or not human airway epithelium tissues produce prostaglandins and determine the cell mediated turnover of exogenous arachidonic acid. The question of prostaglandin production arises in view of differing results from cultured airway epithelium cells and from fresh cells. The Mass Spectrometry Workgroup will undertake the derivatization and analysis of the prostaglandin fractions isolated from the cells.